Aerosolization systems provide effective delivery for a variety of medicaments, such as insulin and asthma medications. Such systems deliver the medicaments directly to a user's respiratory system by aerosolizing a desired dose of the medicament in liquid form. The user then inhales the aerosolized medicament directly into the respiratory system, enabling faster treatment of various medical conditions.
Delivery of accurate and consistent metered doses of aerosolized medicament to a user is very important. Current aerosolization systems often provide inconsistent doses by allowing some of the medicament to remain in a reservoir in liquid form after the aerosolization process is completed. Additionally, the aerosolized medicament is often delivered with too great or too little force for substantially all of the metered dose to properly enter the user's respiratory system. A further problem of current aerosolization systems is a tendency for the medicament to become contaminated by the user or other sources. Contamination of the medicament is particularly problematic since some or all of the contaminated medicament is thereafter delivered directly to the user's respiratory system after aerosolization. Embodiments of the invention may provide solutions to these and other problems.